rockstar
by BeyondBirthday1 and Kawaiikat
Summary: amu is a rockstar with her freinds in there band 'Open heart' but when they run into a band named 'Dark blue' who are being controlled be easter who knows what'll go wrong.


K-Chan: hey everyone I have a new story!!!

Amu: I am a rock star that is awesome!!!!

Rima: Kawaiikitty does not own shugo chara

_Chapter 1: rock star_

May 16, 2010

A blue and red van pulled up in front a huge stadium filled with people that wanted to here music. Six people walked out of that van. first a girl with pink hair and honey golden eyes. She was dressed in a black dress with black frill on the bottom. She had a blue glove on the right hand and was whereing knee-high converse that had a little gold wrightin on them that said 'Amu Hinamori'

Second a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was whereing a white collar shirt and a black short sleeved shirt and both sleeves were rolled up. And a pair of jeans. He had black sneakers that had writing on them that said 'Kukai Souma'

Next was a girl with long blond hair and brown eyes. She was whereing a knee length blue and black long sleeved dress. With 3 buttons on each sleeve. And was also whereing knee high converse that had writing on them that said 'Rima Mashiro'

Next was another girl with short brown hair that was in 2 pig tails and she has brown eyes. She was whereing a dark pink and yellow dress that was sleeveless. She also had knee high converse. Which had writing that said 'Yaya Yukki'

Next was a boy with long (I mean really long) purple hair and purple eyes. He was whereing black skinny jeans and a checkered shirt. He had black sneakers that said 'Nagishiko Fujioka' **(a/n: please don't hate me if all the names aren't right.)**

And lastly a boy with green hair and green eyes and glasses walked out. He was whereing dark green skinny jeans and a black shirt that had a picture of a small ninja in the right corner. He had black sneakers that had writing that said 'Kairi'

"Okay guys." Amu said. "Now that were here we need to go set up on the stage because where first playing then it's the band 'Dark blue' so on the count of three '1' '2' '3'"

"Go 'open heart'!!!" everyone cheered

Then they walked in a got set up on the stage. Rima got her guitar ready and Yaya got her bass set up. Kairi set up the rhythm guitar and Kukai set up the drums. Nagishiko got all the lights ready for the show. They were aloud to play 3 songs.

As the curtains opened the band for 'Dark blue' walked in.

Backstabber 

Backstabber (repeat 3x)

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement  
All alone, cause your little conversations  
got around, now look at what we all found out  
(look at what we, look at what we all found out)

You have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories  
All because you're jealous  
Now I know exactly what you're all about,  
And this is what you're all about..

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

(Talk Talk Talk talk talk talk)  
I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life,  
from other bitches with all of your lies,  
wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth shut your mouth  
Shut your fucking mouth

Honestly, I think its kinda funny that you waste  
your breath talking about me,  
Got me feeling kinda special really (so this is what your all about)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Katie's just there repping my style,  
Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?  
All I ever did was drive your broke ass around,  
Pick you up, take you out,  
when your car broke down

Backstabber (3x)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, your such a shit talker,  
Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

.talk. Backstabber (3x)  
(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)  
Girl Talk talk  
your looking like a lunatic  
Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Everybody knows yeah...  
your looking like a lunatic  
and everybody knows yeah..

Everybody knows  
Backstabber (3x)

As the song finished everyone started to clap and they started there next song

Party at a rich dudes house

Swimming pool, limousines (C'mon let's do it)  
C'mon let's cause a scene (C'mon let's do it)  
Cigar in the caviar (C'mon let's do it)  
I'm pissin' in the Dom P'rignon (C'mon let's do it now)

C'mon let's do it  
We gonna do it now  
C'mon on let's do it  
C'mon on let's do this

Whoa oh oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
So if ya wanna go  
Then ya know, oh  
We're gonna fight till we do it right  
So lets whoa oh oh oh oh  
Tonight

Da na na na na na na,  
Da na na na na!

No, we are not on the list (C'mon lets do it)

No, we don't give a shit (C'mon lets do it)  
Dance till your pants come off (C'mon get naked)  
Party till the break of dawn (C'mon lets do it now)

C'mon let's do it  
(C'mon, c'mon) C'mon lets do this

Whoa oh oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
If ya wanna go  
Then ya know, oh  
We're gonna fight till we do it right  
So lets whoa oh oh oh oh  
Tonight

wake up in the front yard  
(We don't care)  
Wine stain on the sofa  
(We don't care)  
I threw up in the closet  
but I don't care

Cuz we're young  
and we're broke  
and I can't find my coat

And the sun is coming up

And oh my god I think  
I'm still drunk.  
Where's my coat? Where?

There's a party at a rich dude's house  
There's a party at a rich dude's house

Whoa oh oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
Whoa oh oh oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house

If you wanna go  
Then you know, oh  
We're gonna fight till we do it right

So let's whoa oh oh oh oh  
Tonight

This time the cheering was louder even the main guitarist for 'Dark blue' started to take an interest but not in the band but with Amu. As the cheering started to fade they started the next song.

Kiss 'n' tell

Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends

Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
with a bigger wow... well  
'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants

Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Kiss 'n' tell (x8)

I hope you know  
You gotta go  
You  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
You  
Get up and go  
'Cause i dont wanna know

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Everyone clapped and cheered even some of the band members of 'Dark blue' when she saw this a girl with long blond hair that were in to pony-tails snapped "that's enofe of that its our turn lets go!"

As they all walked for the backstage 'Open Heart' walked off into the back stage. As they passed echother they stopped to look at the competition. Amu was the first to speak.

"hey." She glanced at Ikuto for a second and turned back to Utau. (A/n 'dark blue' has there names on there rist bands)

"We have no need to talk to you." Utau shot.

"Utau calm down." Ikuto said "let's go."

And they left to get set up on stage.

"What was that all about?" Yaya asked.

"I don't really know but lets go get in the crowed I wanna watch there performance." Amu said.

"Okay."

Then they walked out into the crowd right as they began.


End file.
